1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape recording and reproduction apparatuses including a tape loading mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams showing part of a conventional magnetic tape recorder. The conventional magnetic tape recorder includes a post base 1, a tape guide pole 2, a post base catcher 3, and a leaf spring member 4. Referring to FIG. 1A, the leaf spring member 4 is in contact with the lower surface of the post base catcher 3.
Referring to FIG. 1B, in the process of the final stage of loading at which the post base 1 is moved in the U direction up to a final position P1 by a tape loading mechanism, the post base 1 gets under the post base catcher 3, bending the leaf spring member 4. Then, the post base 1 is pressed against the lower surface of the post base catcher 3 by the spring force F1 of the leaf spring member 4 so that the vertical position of the tape guide pole 2 is determined.
A variation in the vertical position of the tape guide pole 2 changes the path of a magnetic tape, thus adversely affecting tape recording. Accordingly, the spring force F1 of the leaf spring is set to such a large value as to prevent the vertical position of the tape guide pole 2 from being changed with respect to the post base catcher 3 by the vibration of the magnetic recorder caused by an external impact applied thereto.
In every tape loading operation, the post base 1 is forced into the space between the post base catcher 3 and the leaf spring member 4. Accordingly, the load applied to the tape loading mechanism increases suddenly at the final stage of the tape loading operation. As a result, depending on circumstances, the post base 1 may stop immediately before reaching a final position P1 shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Further, the post base 1 rubs on (makes sliding contact with) the post base catcher 3 and the leaf spring member 4. Therefore, the wear of these components is prone to progress, thus affecting the useful service life of the magnetic recorder.